


The Fluffy Mermaid

by JotunVali



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M, i'll probably add new characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: A silly re-write of the Little Mermaid with LeFou as Ariel, but his name's not Ariel obviously. Just because I always tell myself Josh Gad would be so cute and perfect as the little mermaid. I also always picture Ariel and Eric as LeFou and Gaston during the song "Part of your world". Perfect *_* But there will be some things from the original book too. So, Gaston is the dramatic captain of a pirate ship and LeFou is the fluffy prince of the sea.





	The Fluffy Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> DELETE ARTICLE 13!!
> 
> https://www.liberties.eu/en/news/free-speech-defeated-in-copyright-reform-juri-vote-ep/15213  
> https://saveyourinternet.eu/

Once upon a time, there was a French pirate ship called _Le Chasseur_. Her captain was the fierce and proud Gaston. The strapping man was letting as usual the strong and salty marine wind chisel his unshaven face. He enjoyed that. It was like a battle between him and the merciless forces of nature. Never had he lost or even bowed until now. He wasn't going to let a mere breeze make him bend while he had survived twelve years of war and a missed public execution for desertion. Sea storms and thick white mists were birthday parties compared to that. Every day was a new confrontation with sea. Who was going to give up first? Certainly not Gaston.

"Poseidon looks pissed today, eh?" His first mate Tom shout at him.

"Just a cute drizzle, my friend." Gaston showed off.

"Yeah right. The ship is wobblin' and swayin' so much I've already thrown up my fucking innards twice!"

"That's because you're a lightweight, Tom. Don't blame _Le Chasseur_ for your digestive problems." The captain grinned.

" ** _You_** must be a beast to never be sick, even inside such a whirlwind!" Tom retorted.

"I'm not a beast. Just a real man! Tough and steadfast! Like this proud ship!" Gaston claimed right at the slapping and howling waft as the ribbon that tied up his raven hair was blown away, freeing his glossy long mane.

Tom could have sworn he had caught a glimpse of tiny sparkles around his captain's face.

_Must be the sea sickness._

Gaston was a skilled captain but sometimes he really looked ridiculous. Someday he'll get an accident being that reckless and dramatic all the time.

What the both men and the rest of the crew didn't know was Poseidon and sea creatures weren't so mythical they believed. A few miles under _Le Chasseur_  was swimming and flipping a whole merfolk who rarely met humans. Most of them didn't even have an interest in the earth world.

Except for one: LeFou, the only son of the sea king who also had three daughters. LeFou's sisters didn't share his enthusiasm for the human world. His real name wasn't even LeFou but he was called thus because of his too big excitement for something he could never reach. One must indeed be crazy to think that. His real name was Fluffy because of his stoutness combined to his smooth curls and overall sweetness. Despite his unflattering nickname, LeFou was kind with everyone, had the most dazzling smile and always softened the ambiance with his enchanting crystal voice. He loved the human world but what he adored most of all was to sing. All the time. And no one was going to complain about it. As soon as he started to sing, everyone stopped their business to listen. His voice simply was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll read the original Little Mermaid before going any further. :)

**Author's Note:**

> DELETE ARTICLE 13!!
> 
> https://www.liberties.eu/en/news/free-speech-defeated-in-copyright-reform-juri-vote-ep/15213  
> https://saveyourinternet.eu/


End file.
